Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe: War Of The Worlds (video game)
Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe: War of the Worlds is a crossover fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios. It is Sabilsadat's version of a possible Mortal Kombat vs Marvel video game. Gameplay The game-play of Mortal Kombat vs Marvel Universe is similar to Mortal Kombat 9. A different combo system has been introduced in this game. The violence and gore in this game are similar to previous Mortal Kombat games, and all Marvel characters have "Fatality" finishers, as opposed to Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe's "Heroic Brutality". The environment is much interactable, as objects such as cars, pillars, rocks etc. can be used against the opponent. A new combat system allows characters to use their powers at will, such as, characters who have the ability to fly can battle while in air, but for a temporary amount of time. Story The story is divided into 30 chapters. The story jumps from one universe to the other (Marvel-Mortal Kombat-Marvel and vise-versa). Prologue In the blue area of the moon, The Watcher feels a sudden disruption within the universe, and realizes that another reality is merging with the Marvel Universe. He sees flashes and flares across the Earth. He is confronted by an unknown figure, and a flash occurs- and the game moves on to the streets of New York City. Chapter-01: Spider-Man As chaos occurs all over Manhattan, Peter Parker runs into a back alley, and swings out as Spider-Man! He swings across the city, saying to himself-"What the hell is going on?". He tries to contact other Avengers but he fails. He sights various "Out ''of the ''World" creatures coming out of a portal in the sky. He faces a few Tarkatans (a race of nomadic mutants), including Baraka. After fighing them he states-"I just fought ugly two clawed versions of Wolverine. Now what?". Unfortunately, he is hit by a laser blast, and falls down on a building rooftop, where he confronts the Lizard, who attacks him. After Spider-Man beats him, the Lizard gets warped out into a portal, and comes out Reptile. Spider-Man mistakes Reptile to be some sort of transformation of the Lizard, and states-"So you're a ninja now? Well I don't care. You're going down!". Reptile shouts-"Earthrealm will sssoon be oursss!" After defeating Reptile, Spider-Man receives an Avengers Distress Call. As he approaches the Avengers Tower, the game advances to the Mortal Kombat Universe, in the premere of Johnny Cage's new movie. Chapter-02: Johnny Cage At the premere of Johnny Cage's new movie Iron Claw, Cage encounters Raiden, the god of thunder. Raiden warns Johnny that this reality is merging with another one, which may cause destruction of both. He gives Johnny a device and says that the other worriors of the Earthrealm have been warned, and if Cage encounters ant being from the other reality or of he himself is transported to that reality, he is to call Raiden using this device. Johnny Cage takes his advice, and Raiden leaves. Johnny sees the sky as it is covered with yellow clouds, and stumbles upon a worried Bruce Banner. Johnny shouts, "Watch where you're going, moron!", and Banner replies "Sorry, I...I...I just don't know where I am.". Cage replies "Why you're in LA! Don't ya know who I am?", "No. Look man I'm not feeling so well....can you...just...leave me alone?" says Banner, as his face starts sweating and turns green. "You don't know me? I'm Johnny Cage, the movie star! And whats up with your face?". "Aarrgh.....ah....I said leave me alone!" and Bruce Banner turns into The Hulk. "Holy shi...boy did you get angry. Okay.." says Johnny Cage and he starts fighting with the Hulk, and is almost crushed in the process. Before finishing it off, the Hulk leaves. Johnny says to himself, "I haven't seen this guy before; he must be from the other reality Raiden was talking about. I should call him with this thing he gave me". Before he could call Raiden, he is teleported to the Marvel Universe, in the streets of Manhattan, where he sees Iron-Man fighting the Mandarin. The Mandarin attacks Cage, and he teams up with Iron-Man. Iron Man receives the Avengers Distress Call. He thanks Cage and leaves. Chapter-03: Iron Man Iron-Man tries to consult the Iluminati about what has caused this global catastrophe. Reed Richards deducts that another reality has collided with their universe. Iron-Man wants to figure out the reason for such a cross-over, but his communications went offline. He is then confronted by Cyrax and Sektor, who both try to eliminate him. Stark quickly finishes off Sektor with a uni-beam, and fights Cyrax. Cyrax teleports himself back to his own universe, and Iron-Man states,"These robots look like rip-offs of my tech, yet I've never seen them before..." He then tells JARVIS to scan Sektor's remains, and JARVIS shows that it is not from this universe. Iron-Man takes Sektor as a sample to study. He meets Iron-Fist who is fighting against Kano & Goro. He aids him, and manages to capture Kano. Iron-Man takes his to the Avengers Tower for interrogation. Characters Marvel: #Spider-Man #Iron-Man #Wolverine #Captain America #Hulk #Dare-Devil #Elektra #Black Widow #Thor #The Lizard #Deadpool #Shang Chi #Ghost Rider #Ice-Man #Blade #Doctor Strange MK: #Johnny Cage #Cyrax #Baraka #Sonya Blade #Kenshi #Kitana/Mileena #Goro #Curtis Styker #Raiden #Reptile #Kano #Liu Kang #Scorpion #Sub-Zero #Nitara #Shang Tsung Boss Characters: #Sub-Boss: Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) #Main-Boss: Outworld Doctor Doom (Marvel) Bonus/DLC Characters: #Kenshiro from the Fist Of The North-Star manga and anime series appears as a bonus/guest character. His fatalities are vital point attacks, which he commonly uses to finish off his enemies. He has no basic storyline in the game. #Iron Fist (Marvel) appears as a DLC character. #Kung Lao (MK) appears as a DLC character. NPCs: #Tarkatans (MK) #Mandarin (Marvel) #Chameleon (Marvel) #Chameleon (MK) #Several other characters from both franchises. Category:Created by Sabilsadat Category:Video Games